Pequeño Cupido
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Tierra del Fuego tenía las orejas tapadas con sus manos, cerrando los ojos concentrándose en una canción, pero le era imposible no escuchar sus griteríos. Quería que él se alejar de su mamá, pero él le iba ayudar. *ArgentinaxChile*


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenece. El personaje Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia: **Lemon suavecito, no al frente de Carlitos, obvio. Arthur haciéndole un BIEN al mundo.

**Pareja: **ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

* * *

**Pequeño Cupido**

Los vio entrar. Venían enojados asique cerró la puerta para no oír su discusión sabiendo que de igual manera la escucharía.

― ¡¿Hasta cuándo, eh? ¡Siempre tenés que ir donde ese puto pirata! ―esa la voz de _papá_.

―Martín, cállate. No voy a discutir por tus estúpidos celos y tonterías. ―_mamá_ sonaba más rejalado.

― ¡Vos no vas a ninguna parte! Me vas a escuchar…

―No quiero. ―cortó.

― ¡Maldita sea Manuel! ―exasperó tomándolo de los hombros, empujándolo a la pared con brusquedad― ¡Siempre vas detrás de él! ¡Deja de seguirlo! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¡Preferés defender a ese pelotudo antes que a mí o a tu propio hijo! ―alzó la voz lo bastante fuerte. Los dos mirándose con el ceño fruncido.

―Suéltame. ―no le gustó para nada meter al isleño en el tema. Si no lo soltaba, le iba a golpear.

―Estábamos re-bien solos, hasta que apareció y saliste corriendo a abrazarlo. ¿Qué querés que haga? ¿Qué te felicite? ―ironizó esperando una respuesta del chileno, quien se mantuvo callado con la mirada baja.

―…

― ¡Me tenés cansado! ¡Lo único que pensas es en Inglaterra, Inglaterra, Inglaterra, ni siquiera tu propia familia! ¡Él nunca ha estado a tu lado como lo he hecho yo, nunca!

Manuel reaccionó tomándole las manos, despegándolas de su prenda.

―No me interesa si estás de acuerdo o no con que sea cercano a Inglaterra, pero a Carlitos no lo metas en el tema. Voy a seguir siendo su amigo, te guste o no. ―dijo con deje seco haciendo a un lado al argentino, con desprecio, yéndose a la habitación de huéspedes, no estaría al lado del rubio después de la discusión.

Martín chasqueó la lengua y maldijo en voz baja. Aunque mil y un verdades sabidas el castaño y otras no, seguiría detrás del británico, lo seguiría.

En el cuarto, Tierra del Fuego tenía las orejas tapadas con sus manos, cerrando los ojos concentrándose en una canción, pero le era imposible no escuchar sus griteríos. Se preguntaba si _mamá_ amaba al inglés en vez de su _papá_, si era cierto lo que oía. También le molestaba. Le molestaba que su _mamá_ no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de _papá_, que cada mañana los escuchara decir 'te amo', que se tomaran de la mano y no discutieran tanto…tanto.

Su corazón le dolía. No quería pensar en eso. No quería que volvieran a pelear y pasar lo mismo, viendo cómo se lastimaban. Tenía que hacer algo para que las cosas no se agravaran.

Había salido de la casa caminando sin que sus padres lo supieran. _Papá_ dijo que apareció, entonces no debería estar muy lejos, quizás esté en esa casa donde lo llevó una vez _mamá_. Por cierto, lo seguía su oveja.

Llegó. No era tan lejos. Observó la puerta con nerviosismo pensando si lo echaría por creer que le haría de sus maldades. Trago fuerte y tocó la puerta.

Siete segundos después, abrieron la puerta.

― ¿Tierra del Fuego? ¿Qué haces aquí? Si vienes a hacerme broma-

―Quiero hablar con vos. ―interrumpió cabizbajo, luego subió la mirada con determinación pidiendo pasar. Arthur lo observó un instante hasta que lo dejo entrar. Le pidió que se sentara en el sofá frente al suyo para tomarle atención. Se sintió extraño, nunca venía a conversar, a lo mejor era algo serio.

― ¿Quieres jugo? ―ofreció y el pequeño negó con la cabeza― ¿Y qué quieres conversar?

―Aléjate de mi mamá. ―respondió sin rodeos.

―Escucha, este tema es demasiado repetido…

―Recién acabaron de discutir por tu culpa ―bajó la cabeza. El mayor lo miró inquieto y preocupado, sobre todo cuando la isla apoyó sus manos en sus piernas, arrugándose el pantalón―. Yo…sé que soy un niño…pero me doy cuenta de las cosas…Ellos siempre discuten por tu culpa. No sé…no sé lo que siente mi mamá por ti, no lo logro entender.

―Tu mamá y yo solo somos amigos.

―Entonces ayúdame.

Se asombró. ¿Necesitaba ayuda? ¿En qué?

―No quiero que peleen…no quiero… ayúdame…

― ¿Ca-Carlitos? ―Arthur se desconcertó al ver le comenzaron a caer lágrimas. No le agradaba ver a un niño así. Enseguida se levantó yendo a él, arrodillándose para luego tomarle el rostro entre sus manos limpiándole las mejillas.

―Sí…mi mamá te quiere…entonces no hay nada que hacer…

―No…estás mal. Tu mamá quiere a tu papá, de una forma extraña pero lo quiere.

―Entonces…ayudáme…alejáte de él para que no discuta con papá…por-por favor…no quiero estar solo…

Demonios, no podía con esto, se le rompía el corazón y le nacía un nudo en la garganta.

―Em…Okey ―aceptó un poco tenso―. Yo…hablaré con tu mamá, pero deja de llorar, que me duele. ―dijo dándole un toque divertido a la situación.

―Ajam…

.

Arthur le había dado una nota para que se la entregara a Manuel al otro día. Cuando la recibió, iba a preguntar cómo llegó a sus manos, sin embargo el pequeño rubio despareció para no contestarle, esto se lo dijo el inglés, también que fuera a casa de algún tío latino ya que no era recomendable quedarse en casa. Carlitos no entendió esa parte para su inocente mente, de todas formas no le hizo y se quedó en su cuarto.

La nota decía que fuera a la casa del británico, le era raro. De todas formas fue, no despreciaría la invitación.

Fue recibido con amabilidad por parte del mayor.

Hablaría rápido y sencillo, sin rodeos, para que se fuera pronto.

El chileno le miró extrañado por su conducta preocupada y seria, preguntó que sucedía.

―Tengo que hablar contigo. ―comenzó.

― ¿De qué? ¿Martín te anda molestando otra vez?

―No, no es eso. Pero tiene que ver en el tema ―pausó fijando sus verdes en los oscuros―. Tenemos que alejarnos.

― ¿Eh? Espera, no te entendí.

― ¿No te das cuenta que yo provoco tus peleas con Martín?

― ¿Pero qué importa? A mí me da igual lo que piense ese fleto.

― ¿Y lo que piensa tu hijo? ¿Tampoco te importa? La persona que más sufre con sus tontas discusiones es él ―el menor estaba mudo, no movía ningún músculo, nunca pensó que el inglés le hablara de este tema―. Manuel… ―pronunció tomándole los hombros sin dejar de mirarse― Él sufre cuando ustedes pelean por el mismo tema, o sea yo. Por eso, creo que es bueno mantener una distancia, que cuando me veas no vayas corriendo hacia a mí, solo…hay que mantener una distancia adecuada para no traer problemas a ustedes tres.

― ¿Sufre?

―Sí. Manuel, tú quieres a Martín, eso lo sé, pero eres demasiado frío y esquivo con él. Sé que es raro que esté diciendo estas cosas a pesar de no ser de mi agrado, pero, esto solo lo hago por tu hijo…no quiere verlos pelear.

―Gra… ―había bajado la cabeza, no sabía que Carlitos sufría con esto. Se maldecía asimismo, se sentía de lo peor, una mala madre― Gracias Arthur.

El mencionado surcó los labios, si tan solo supiera que ese niño le vino a pedir ayuda…

―Creo que es mejor que regreses a casa y arregles las cosas con tu marido, ¿no? ―dijo dejando los hombros libres para luego, y desconcierto, lo abrazara― He-Hey…Ma-Manuel…

― ¿Seguiremos en contacto?

―Si te refieres a comercio, economía y darte consejos, sí ―tomó sus hombros alejándolo―. Ahora ve a casa, hay dos personas que te esperan.

―…Adiós. ―agradeció con una sonrisa saliendo del lugar.

Inglaterra se mantuvo observando la puerta, regresó en sí al oír su celular. Lo sacó del pantalón y contestó.

― ¿A-Alfred? No…no tengo nada que hacer…em…e-estoy…Me demoraré en llegar…cierra la maldita boca.

Mientras tanto, Manuel regresaba a toda prisa a su casa. Entró corriendo buscando a su primera prioridad, como no vio nada en la sala, se dirigió al cuarto. Ahí estaba.

― ¿Mamá? ¿Qué pa-? ―su pregunta no continuó por lo sorprendido del acto del chileno, lo rodeó en sus brazos con un leve sonrojo.

―Perdóname ―lo abrazó con fuerza sin dañarlo―. No sabía que sufrías. Jamás te dejaría solo, jamás te haría daño. Perdóname, ¿bien?

―Eh…s-sí. ―¿enserio Arthur habló con él? Tendría que agradecerlo en darle…comida o algo así.

― ¿Dónde está Martín? ―preguntó separándose.

―En…en el desván.

Acto seguido Manuel se levantó caminando a la puerta, volteando a mirar al isleño. ―Quiero que le subas el volumen al televisor.

― ¿Qué? ―se preguntaba para qué querría eso― ¿Por qué tendría que subirle el volumen?

―Solo súbele el volumen y no hagas caso a ruidos desconocidos. ¿De acuerdo? ―actuaba directo y severo.

―Bien… ―respondió y su _mamá_ salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta. Cogió el control de la televisión y le subió el volumen sin saber para qué.

_En el desván…_

Al llegar, abrió la puerta todo acelerado y cerrando de golpe incluyendo cerrar con llave.

― ¿Qué haces acá? Quiero estar solo, vet-

Anteriormente Martín se encontraba viendo por el ventanal escuchando música de su iPod, cuando de repente lo callaron tapando su boca contra los labios de su vecino, robándole el aliento sin saber qué hacer. Todo era inentendible, más cuando iba apresurando los movimientos e introduciendo la mano debajo de su camiseta, tocándole los bordes de su cintura. ¿Qué diablos quería? Reaccionó agarrándolo de los brazos, alejándolo.

― ¿Qué te pasa? Entras así como si nada y me-

―Lo siento. Lamento todo esto, nuestras discusiones. Yo…estaré más alejado de Arthur…y…solo perdóname.

―Ma…Manuel…

Regresó a besarlo, el menor tomando desesperadamente la iniciativa, acariciándole el torso. El argentino no tuvo impedimento en corresponderle, claro, que él avanzó más rápido quitándole primero la camiseta para que el chileno hiciera lo mismo sin detener el ósculo hasta que el rubio lo llevó arrinconándolo en la pared, recorriéndole el rostro con sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros, su torso, ahí se quedó escuchando sus los leves gemidos mientras succionaba sus pequeños botones para seguir bajando, desabrochándole el pantalón. No lo bajó por completo, solo adentró su mano sacándole el miembro y proceder a masturbarlo, primero con la mano y luego con la boca, posteriormente volver a besarlo.

Por otra parte, Manuel mientras correspondía el beso húmedo y mojado, bajó su mano a tocarle la entrepierna sintiendo lo duro que se encontraba aprovechando en desabrocharle y meter la mano para sacarlo, comenzando con los movimientos de arriba abajo.

―Hazme tuyo Martín… ―dijo entre besos.

― ¿Qué…va a pasar con…?

―…Le dije que le…su-subiera el volumen a la tele…Ah-ah… ―gimió al sentir una leve mordisca en su cuello, más al sentir en su entrada un dedo húmedo invadiendo su interior.

―Espero que haga caso…o vos serás el responsable si hace preguntas…boludo ―dijo con malicia sonriendo de lado viéndole sus mejillas sonrojadas y la boca entreabierta dejando escapar los gemidos. Martín se dio cuenta que debería cerrar las cortinas para que la gente no los vieran, asique cerró dejando a medio oscuro el cuarto―. Quitáte el pantalón ―ordenó y el castaño obedeció. El rubio no lo hizo, según él es más excitante hacerlo con pantalón mientras que Manuel ande completamente desnudo―. Date vuelta.

Se apoyó en la pared esperando el miembro de Martín ser introducido en su entrada. Sintió la punta entrando de apoco, deteniéndose al estar toda adentro y comenzar a moverse lentamente mientras que su rostro se aplastaba en la pared, pero eso le daba lo mismo. Se agarró de la cortina con una sola mano sintiendo las embestidas de su amante. Entraba y salía con delicia.

Paró, girando el cuerpo del chileno, tomándole las piernas alrededor de su cintura y donde su cuello era abrazado por los brazos de él.

Continuaron haciéndolo en esa posición. Manuel pronunciando una y otra vez el nombre del argentino que lo irritaba tanto y a la vez le robaba los sueños.

―Ma-¡Martín!

― ¿Qué pasa mi flaco…? Ah… ¿N-No te gusta…? ―preguntó sosteniéndole las piernas sin dejar de penetrarlo. El castaño estando apoyado en su hombro, se dirigió a mirarlo y a besarlo.

―Pe-Perdóname por tratarte mal…ah…yo…ah, ah…te amo…

―Eso ya no impo-porta…es pasado…y…sa-sabes que yo también te amo…

No dieron pausa al acto, solo cuando ambos habían acabado.

Ese mismo día, más tarde…

Manuel preguntó a Carlitos si escuchó sonidos extraños desde el desván, a lo que contestó que no oyó nada semejante a parte de haber subido el volumen del televisor. Es un niño obediente, pensó con alivio, no quería saber que sucedería si los escuchara, no tendría cabeza para explicarle.

Después, la familia querida sudamericana se sentó a ver una película en la sala.

Los dos adultos estaban tan concentraron que se desconcertaron y se sonrojaron cuando Tierra del Fuego cogió sus manos uniéndolas al medio de su cuerpo.

―No… ¿No te molesta? ―preguntó Martín.

―Uhm…un poco ―contestó el isleño, separando las manos―. ¿Mamá, por qué querías que le subiera el volumen a la tele? ―aún seguía con la duda.

―Em…ejem… ―se incomodó bastante. No le diría para gastar luz o energía.

―Porque ―habló el argentino― estábamos conversando, y no queríamos que nos oyeras.

― ¿Se reconciliaron?

―Sí mi nene.

El pequeño sonrió y miró al frente de la película. Había funcionado.

Ambos padres estaban reconciliados gracias a su pequeño cupido con la ayuda del ángel británico, sin lo supieran, o al menos Manuel solo sabía lo último, desde ahora sería más amable con el argentino…un poco más amable.

.

* * *

**N/A:** No sabía que título darle, pensé en varios y este me gustó un poco, si tienen alguno mejor díganlo para cambiárselo. Me costó tanto meterme en el personaje de Carlitos hablando con Arthur, que dolió el alma…cielos TToTT. Por lo menos Arthur sirve para algo bueno en el M&M, quise cambiarle un poco la perspectiva del "rompe hogares". Juro que quería golpear a Manu… ¬¬

He visto pedidos de usar el personaje de Tierra del Fuego, pueden hacerlo, tienen mi permiso para hacer fics y dibujos, pero dando a conocer que es de mi propiedad, por ejemplo: El personaje Tierra del Fuego "Carlitos" es de la maravillosa creación de la awesome Anni-sama, que blablabá. Exageré algunas cositas xD, pero eso deben hacer. ¡Finlandia-santa me traeré mi tablet y podré dibujar a la familia! Es que…no puedo con el notebook, mi pc se había muerto y usaba solo el mouse. Solo tengo que esperar el 25.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos!

Bye bye!

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
